El Flujo de la Vida
by Kaira Raiton Kurama
Summary: No. No era que le recordase a si mismo. No, no le temía a aquella sensación de ser observado. Tan solo no quería dejar a ese pequeño niño solo, o por lo menos era lo que se repetía ante cada experiencia inverosímil que vivían desde que ese pequeño niño con cicatriz había cruzado su puerta. "Salazar, En realidad-" "¡Por enésima vez! Richard, ¡No existe la Magia!"
1. Conjeturas y Casualidad

**Harry Potter no me pertenece. Cualquier nota se encuentra al final del capítulo.** **Gracias a Alex Daniel por ser mi Beta Reader.**

 **Fluviales Vidae. — El Flujo de la Vida —** **Capítulo 1: Conjeturas y Casualidad.**

 **Contador de palabras del Capitulo: 3558 — Contador total de la Historia: 3558**

* * *

 ** _"La vida es uno de los misterios más grandes y maravillosos que afronta el ser humano. Tan variable, tan impredecible, tan grande y maravillosa, y a su vez tan pequeña e insignificante; esta siempre llena de posibilidades, hechos, creencias e ideales, fantasías y realidades que se encuentran en cambio constante alrededor de los individuos. Nunca se está completamente seguro de tener todo el saber, puesto que todo individuo cambia constantemente de parecer. Inverosímil y caótica, la experiencia de vivir rompe y reforma la percepción de la sociedad sobre ciertos eventos. Coincidencias que mueven la percepción de los individuos para buscar alguna respuesta frente a la casualidad…"_**

Cerro con fuerza la libreta, medianamente contento con el resultado, aunque quizá no lo suficiente. Dispuesto a no frustrarse por un simple borrador, miro a su alrededor sin muchas preocupaciones. Entre estructuras arquitectónicas prácticamente iguales, con separaciones similares y simetría por donde pudiese ver, Little Wining en Surrey resultaba ser un vecindario, al menos visualmente, algo aburrido y bastante homogéneo. Los diversos N° de Privet Drive, a su vez, era un sitio sin sobresaltos en aquel aburrido y algo insulso barrio de población usualmente familiar, en aquel aburrido y calmo trocito en un minúsculo rincón del vasto territorio que conformaba lo que era Inglaterra. Contratistas, inversionistas, familias nucleares y personas jubiladas. Parecía ser el molde clásico de vivienda para _"las personas honradas y respetables"._

Por eso era algo sin precedentes cuando un vecino fuera de lo común hacia acto presencia por aquellos lares. Llamaba mucho la atención. La curiosidad infame que todo ser humano poseía en lo más profundo, sin diferencias de clases o edad. Era irónico lo mucho que dichos vecinos se empeñaban en mantener su propia privacidad por encima de la de los demás. Tenía la sensación de que las personas espiaban de vez en cuando por las cortinas. _Bah,_ algunas personas eran simplemente metiches.

 _Pack. Pack. Pack._

 ** _¡Thud! Paf._**

— ¡Alabado sea! —Extendió los brazos hacia el cielo, celebrando por un segundo. —…creo que esta es la última. —

Se permitió soltar una pequeña sonrisa, para después soltar un bostezo. Suspirar con cansancio y estirar un poco la espalda. Hizo aquello sin mayores preocupaciones, mirando a su alrededor al insulso jardín. El césped estaba verde, en un tono que encontraba particularmente bonito e intenso, pero se encontraba alto y desarreglado, sin ninguna flor a la vista. Inclusive algunas de las briznas eran más largas que otras, como un mal corte de cabello. Una carcajada se atoro en su garganta al pensar como acabo su hermano cuando Gwendoline se hartó de que se dejase el cabello desarreglado. Nunca pensó que sería tan peligroso dejar tijeras cerca de ese par.

Negó con la cabeza, divertida. Pensó distraídamente que quizá debería buscar algunas flores mientras se dejaba car durante unos minutos en la tarima de madera de roble en la entrada, o tal vez piedras para hacer un camino de adoquines. Arena y grava tampoco sonaban mal para rellenar el espaciado. Quizá adoquines de colores… y algunos diseños con las piedras para crear un camino de imágenes; estaba cansado de tener siempre piedras grises sin ninguna variación señalando el camino a su propia casa. Y eso le traía el pensamiento de que aún no revisaba toda la zona verde disponible.

Las comisuras de sus labios temblaron, y se permitió inhalar profundamente el agradable olor a césped. También debía de arreglar el jardín trasero. Toda una –probable– jungla llena de misterios sin resolver. Quería pensar detenidamente como poder decorarlo. Una mesa con algún toldo, un bonito jardín, le llamaban bastante la atención los estanques y las cascadas.

Sonrió, secándose la frente con la manga de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. El porche de la propiedad, con su pequeño y sencillo pórtico frontal, los alféiceles de colores claros en las ventanas y sus prolijas paredes blancas; se sentía bastante bien por el momento, observando la fachada clara y el techo de un grisáceo y oscuro azul, con el gran roble de fondo en la parte posterior, verde y fuerte. Quizá incluso fuese un árbol de manzanas, ¿Quién podría saberlo?

Tamborileo los dedos contra la madera lisa y clara del porche. Luego pensaría en que más colocar, si alguna silla o maceta. Por ahora, quería explorar antes de meter las cajas en su nueva residencia quizá a futuro, su hogar.

— o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o —

A su vez, Los vecinos estaban curiosos mientras el nuevo miembro de su comunidad se tomaba su tiempo para instalarse.

Desde los primeros números de Privet Drive, los pobladores sabían que pronto tendrían a alguien nuevo entre su comunidad. La casa al final de la cuadra llevaba en venta desde hacía casi cinco meses, y apenas hace dos semanas, alguien había notado el letrero de Vendido en la propiedad.

Especulaciones se habían lanzado en menos de un segundo. Aquella residencia era una de las pocas –o quizá la única– que tenía alguna leve diferencia que le hacía resaltar entre los demás. Era muy bonita, eso no se negaba. Y la fachada tanto exterior como interior daba una sensación etérea y sencilla, acogedora y cómoda. No estaba pintada de otro color. El techo no era de otro tipo de material. El caminillo de graba era prácticamente el mismo. Sin embargo, se sentía en el aire una pequeña diferencia que le hacía sencillamente agradable.

Algo... _Mágico_ , por así decirlo.

Ahora, Petunia Dursley se encontraba caminando suavemente por la acera. Con descuido, tamborileo sus dedos sobre su antebrazo, donde llevaba colgando una bonita cesta de mimbre. Hacia unas cuantas horas que un automóvil de un oscuro color verde, sencillo y bastante agradable al espectador, cargado de varias cajas y maletas, había pasado frente a su casa en dirección a la casa en venta. Por pura mala suerte no había logrado ver al conductor.

Vernon no estaba en casa, pero ambos habían acordado que al menos alguno de ellos dos debería de ir a ver qué clase de persona se había mudado a su vecindario en plena temporada de clases. Lo usual para cualquiera solía ser cambiar de residencia cerca del verano, para poder adecuarse a un nuevo vecindario con calma y retomar el trabajo sin muchas complicaciones.

 _« ¡Sospechoso! ¡Sospechoso!»_ Eso gritaba sus alarmas internas de manera intermitente pero constante. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda pese al suave sol de otoño sobre su cabeza. Quizá tan solo había sido por mera necesidad, o por apresurarse. Septiembre tampoco era un mal mes para las mudanzas después de todo.

 ** _o — o — o — o— o — o — o_**

El grifo goteo por un momento cuando cerró la llave del agua. Recién había logrado terminar de arreglar y conectar el refrigerador blanco y gris en su lugar de la cocina. Las alacenas estaban también vacías, salvo las que tenían la vajilla y los cajones con los cubiertos y algún mantel.

Eso trajo a colación otro número a la lista mental: _Tenía que hacer compras._

—Mhm. —Roto la unión del hombro sin mayor cuidado. —...ya lo hare después. —Murmuro para sí mismo, sonando exhausto y también algo aburrido.

Deslizo aquello fuera de su mente como si agitase el periódico para ver la primera plana, y en su lugar estiro los brazos hacia el techo, disfrutando la sensación de sus músculos relajándose mientras que hacia aquello. Aquí, allí. Realizo el ejercicio un par de veces más, considerando que más podría mover antes de que finalizara el día. Aún tenía algunas habitaciones más que revisar.

Las cajas estaban en la entrada. El recibidor tenia aun las sabanas sobre el sofá y lo sillones, medio cubriéndoles. La mesita de café con superficie de cristal combinaba humilde y cómoda con los muebles de cuero que tan cómodos le parecían. Los estantes de madera oscura que acomodo en la sala estaban aún vacíos, esperando por ser rellenados aunque fuese a la mitad antes de finalizar el día.

Gruño, sintiendo pereza.

El viaje había durado casi cuatro horas y logros ser especialmente incomodo, con el extenuante calor de estar enclaustrado en el automóvil durante tanto tiempo sin poder hacer nada más que conducir. Sin contar el tiempo de cada una delas paradas -ya fuesen para comer o solo descansar- había invertido la mayor parte del viaje en detallar la zona y verificar donde estaban los servicios más cercanos, como el banco, tiendas, y también librerías y papelerías. Localizo algunos restaurantes entre Londres y Surrey, mas realmente no le apetecía conducir más por el momento.

Se sentía realmente exhausto.

Giro la vista hacia otro lado. Dudaba un poco si podría llegar a encontrar algún restaurante cerca de aquel suburbio, pero siempre podría caminar un rato y verificar. Apenas era pasado el almuerzo y faltaba mucho para la hora de la cena, podría permitirse una pausa antes de-

Sintió como gruño su estómago, y reconsidero seriamente su última afirmación mental. ¿Hora de la cena? _¡Y un comino!_ ¡Quería comer una manzana ahora mismo!

 _«O chocolate.»_ Pensó de forma distraída. Era una lástima que se terminasen las pocas golosinas que había empacado mientras conducía hasta la residencia. Su estómago gruño nuevamente, protestando. _«…pues ya. Puedo ir en un rato a ver la tienda. Debo de reponer la despensa.»_

Se apoyó en el borde del mesón de la cocina por un momento, sintiéndose ausente con sus pensamientos. Aún quedaba mucho que hacer, y sin mentir, no quería ir a mirar que tanto había en el sótano: _esperaba fervientemente que no tuviese que mover, revisar o vender cosas._ Cabía al tema que hacer con el cuarto, una vez estuviese limpio y disponible. Él aun no sabía qué hacer con ese lugar, pero esperaba no tener que discutir con Gwendoline y Leo sobre tenerlo como un gimnasio o una improvisada biblioteca.

Sus hermanos podían ser un real dolor de cabeza. Pero: _Por una vez, él iba a decidir que pasaba con su casa. Y no iba a aceptar ruegos ni reclamos por parte de nadie. « ¡Nadie!»_ Hizo una pequeña mueca determinada.

Bostezo.

Al menos Helio no solía ser tan insistente al respecto. Por ella, quizá si haría una excepción. Sabía que ella amaría arreglar el jardín. Muchas flores y color. _«Bah. Mala idea no es…»_

El peso de su espalda se apoyó contra la fría pared. _Santo Cielo, y aun tenía que colgar aunque fuese algún cuadro_. Quiso gimotear un poco debido a ese pensamiento sin previa apertura. Su hermano querría darse la bomba llenando su casa de cuanta pintura se le ocurriera. _«…aunque, quizás un dragón… ¡No, no-no-no! ¡No puedo empezar a seguirle el juego!»_

¿A quién estaba engañando? _Sabía_ que Leonard le regalaría un cuadro de animal fantástico para su oficina. Había empapelado la última con imágenes de paisajes y castillos medievales en menos de una semana. Se atrevía a pensar que habían sido dos días, pero no podría estar muy seguro. _El había estado en Bristol por unos diez._

Otro suspiro más vino y se fue. El traía todas esas imágenes dentro de un álbum en su maletín, el cual seguía en el auto. La primera parte de ese libro eran, en su mayoría, imágenes suyas. Leonard, sin embargo, se las ingenió para llenar un álbum entero y la mitad del que traía con arte conceptual. _Bendito fuese su hermano, que le ahorraba trabajo en la editorial._ Aun se sentía incómodo, y algo acalorado, pero al menos el lavarse el cabello le había sacado algo de la incómoda sensación de haber conducido durante tantas horas. Volvió a estirarse, tratando de sacar algo de la sensación de pereza de su cuerpo. Ahogo un bostezo.

Leo podría encargarse de los cuadros, y el resto de las cosas pesadas que aún no montaba –y que no quería montar. Le dejaría el orden de la cocina a Hellie, quien tenía todos los objetos de decoración y los utensilios de cocina. Y, rememorando, era Gwendoline la qua tenía todas las fotografías en su departamento en Londres _._ Su estómago volvió a ruñir, exigiendo alimento. _« ¡Fantástico!»_ Pensó de forma casi cínica. _«Una hora más de carretera para buscar cosas antes de comer.»_ Pizza humeante parecía el mejor prospecto para el futuro.

Jugueteo con sus dedos. Tenía que comprar marcos para fotos, reflexiono distraídamente. Rasco su nuca sin prestar atención a la humedad en sus dedos, y paso la toalla por su cabeza, con su cabello azabache aun frio y goteando algo de agua helada. Con el resto de sus pensamientos en un parcial orden, y el improvisado lavado de cabello, al menos podría soportar hasta la noche para darse una ducha.

Suspiro. _Ahora podría al menos descan-_

Escucho el timbre. Sus hombros se erizaron.

 ** _¡Pero se podría ser inoportuno-!_**

—Buenas tardes Madame, ¿Puedo Ayudarla?—

Petunia sintió sus hombros contraerse, casi como si hubiese pasado por un espasmo gracias a un ruido repentino de un cristal siendo roto. ¡¿Pero cómo se les ocurría dejar a alguien con esas pintas en un vecindario familiar?!

¡¿Alguien al menos se había fijado en cómo se vestía el hombre?! ¡Ese cabello! ¡Y esas ropas desarregladas, por favor! ¡Eso era una pésima influencia! Lo poco que podía ver del pasillo mostraba el desorden de cajas y plástico regado sobre el suelo le hacía tener un espasmo de nervios.

— ¿Señora?—

El hombre le miro con una pequeña mueca en el rostro, acompañada de un ceño levemente fruncido, sintiéndose extrañado por el súbito silencio.

Observo a la mujer frente a él con las cejas levemente alzadas. Mantuvo la toalla alrededor de su cuello a causa de su cabello aun húmedo, agradeciendo en silencio el haberse cambiado de ropa al mover la mayoría de cajas al porche y al recibidor.

La pregunta le había venido de forma bastante espontanea. Por lo menos no había sonado cínico.

Petunia alcanzo a toser, recobrando un poco la compostura de la forma más sutil que pudo. —B-Buenas tardes, —forzó las comisuras de su boca para hacer una especie de sonrisa, a modo de ocultar su incomodidad—. Mi nombre es Petunia Dursley, vivo en el número cuatro, al inicio de la calle. —Procuro hacer énfasis en su apellido de la forma más tranquila que pudo, sin sonar muy empeñada en denotar su estatus.

Si era sincera, ella había esperado una clásica familia nuclear: Una Ama de casa con quien charlar sobre vanidades e intercambiar recetas, un caballero formal y de buena familia que jugase golf con Vernon los domingos, e incluso un niño o una niña que hiciese amistad con su Duddy; ¡No a un vago de cabello largo que atendía la puerta sin siquiera arreglarse! ¡Menudo descaro tenía ese –ese hombre!

El caballero frente a ella tan solo parpadeo, ningún tipo de emoción fue legible en su rostro.

—Soy Salazar Prince, Es un placer. —indico con voz neutra y una pequeña inclinación, casi a modo de reverencia.

Ella parpadeo de vuelta, en el segundo en que el hombre se incorporaba, lo que fue rápido.

O se hacia el tonto, o realmente no había notado lo quería darle a decir.

—...igualmente. —Logro mantener su sonrisa, sin verse excesivamente forzada—. Vera, quería entregarle este pastel de moras, —enseño la cesta colgando de su brazo—, a modo de regalo de bienvenida, me refiero. —

Salazar alzo las cejas sorprendido cuando Petunia empujo la cesta con el pastel a sus brazos. — ¡Seguro que su mujer esta exhausta con la mudanza! ¡Adelante, aquí tiene!—La mujer sentía que sus mejillas se iban a romper.

 _Oh, dilema._

Tenía una buena, _muy buena,_ idea de a donde quería llevar la mujer las cosas. El irónico pensamiento paso por su cabeza durante unos segundos, mientras recibía el pastel con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro. Por el afán de la mujer… la situación iba exactamente hacia donde él pensaba.

—...Es usted muy amable, Señora Dursley. —Respondió él, amable-. Pero me temo que no estoy casado. —Y se escuchó el cristal al romperse. No debería sonreír tanto. —Sin embargo, estoy muy seguro de que a mi hermana le encantara probar su cocina. La repostería es una de sus pasiones. —no quito la sonrisa de su rostro.

 _Hellie lo regañaría por ser tan malvado._ Gwendoline, por otro lado, lo haría. Luego reiría como una bruja malvada y le diría que podía hacerlo mucho mejor. Tenía una hermana rara.

—...Que amable. —Siguió sonriendo como si nada—. Me he fijado en su automóvil. Es realmente bonito y elegante. —Soltó una suave risilla que a Prince se le antojo falsa—. ¿Es de la compañía en la que trabaja?—Inquirió.

 _Y otra más._

—Oh. Me temo que no, —negó suavemente con la cabeza—, Es mío. Lo obtuve como premio en la última fiesta de la Editorial en la que trabajo. —

Sonrió para sí mismo, escuchando el salpicar de su metafórico anzuelo al lanzar esa pequeña carnada. Las fijaciones de Gwendoline se le estaban pegando. _«Malas mañas, Salazar. Malas mañas.»_

Ella lucio realmente sorprendida. — ¿Es escritor?—El caballero asintió levemente—. Debió ser muy difícil conseguir una casa. —Petunia sonrió con falsa amabilidad y condescendencia. _Aparte de vago, resultaba ser un insulto cuanta cuentos._ Prince, sin embargo, tenía los hombros rectos y calmos mientras la mujer hablaba.

Salazar sonrió a medio lado, sin inmutarse. —Sí, —admitió—, Mi hermana y yo estamos complacidos. No hay nada que no logre el trabajo duro. Las cosas adquieren más valor al luchar por ellas. —su respuesta destilaba una leve traza de orgullo propio.

Las sonrisas tensas duraron solo unos segundos, hasta que pudieron escuchar un pequeño escándalo que se hacía más fuerte. Salazar solo tuvo que mirar hacia la calle, sin siquiera apartarse al estar convenientemente alineado; Petunia por su parte se giró, ambos enfocaron la vista para ver una curiosa comitiva de pequeños niños correteando, gritando y riendo por la calle de Surrey. Y justo al frente iba uno especialmente regordete y ruidoso.

Petunia Dursley no vio a Salazar Prince sonreír levemente. No lo hubiese notado de todas formas.

— ¡Oh, Dudley! ¡Querubín! —El niño rubio y regordete, que a visión de Salazar se parecía un poco a una versión grande de un lechón, se giró hacia ellos, lleno hasta los calcetines de tierra—. Discúlpeme Señor Prince, —La señora Dursley sonrió con una pequeña mueca. La mujer detestaba la suciedad. _«…fanática de la limpieza, probablemente.»_ —, debo llevar a mi pichoncito a limpiarse. —Petunia sonrió de la forma más amorosa que podía.

Salazar desestimo ello con la mano, su brazo derecho sostenía el pastel: —No se preocupe Madame. No hay daño. —

Petunia tomo del brazo a Dudley, y, dando una grácil despedida, le dedico un adiós.

—Mami, ¿Quién es ese hombre?—

Ella le apretó el hombro, frunciendo los labios con el mayor disgusto. —No te acerques a él, Duddy. —Siseo de forma más estricta que pudo.

Salazar se quedó sonriendo en el porche hasta ver que se perdían. Una parte de sí mismo se ocupó de recordarle _que no debía ser sano sonreír cínicamente por tanto rato._ Agradeció aquello, soltando una muy suave y discreta carcajada al cerrar la puerta. _Era mujer era una arpía frívola..._ Sentía un pequeño espasmo en la comisura de sus labios. La Sra. Dursley ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultarlo bien. _O quizá era el quien sabía leer a la gente._ La cesta de mimbre acabo sobre el mesón de la cocina mientras rebuscaba en las cajas por la vajilla. Al menos saco un pastel de una presentación bastante cliché.

 _Un plato blanco y un cuchillo acabaron sobre la mesa. «Bien Sra. Harpía,»_ Apoyo la punta del cuchillo sobre la corteza del postre. _«Veamos que tal es su cocina. ¡Provecho!»_

 _Shh–Shh–Shh. Shh–Shh–Shh._

Pauso. _« ¿Que diantres?»_

 _Shh–Shh–Shh._

Escucho el césped sacudirse, distrayéndole de sus pensamientos. Por algún motivo, sus hombros se estremecieron al percibir el sonido del alto césped sacudirse. No fue solo una, sino dos o tres veces de forma esporádica. Quizá no se hubiera preocupado, si el ruido no hubiese sonado de forma tan fuerte, ni por la misma zona.

Procuro primero asomarse por la ventana, pero de todas maneras tuvo que salir. Sintió los hombros tensos, y fue precavido asegurándose de tener una llave o algo con lo que golpear en la mano.

 _Demonios, Demonios, Demonios._ _«Justo ahora, y no esta Leonard. Maldita sea…»_ Pensó sudando frio. En este tipo de situaciones, odiaba tener estos ataques de pánico. _Que no fuese una serpiente, por el amor a Dios. Por favor, Por favor._ Su hermano era quien tenía más conocimiento práctico de Zoología. Salazar podía cuidar de un perro o un gato, e incluso hizo un buen trabajo con aquel pez dorado que tuvo de niño.

El césped se volvió a sacudir, esta vez de una forma más leve, pero estaba más cerca de sí. _«Que sea un mapache, que sea un mapache…»_ Salazar sudo frio. Le tenía un horrible pánico a aquellas cosas. _¡Malditos animales viperinos!_

El ruido volvió a escucharse y se impulsó a actuar, apartando bruscamente las largas briznas de hierba que cubrían el animal al que perseguía, sujetando con fuerza el objeto que había tomado: una llave inglesa.

La incredulidad lo inundo, y sus ojos grises destellaron de sorpresa.

Sentado entre el césped debido al susto, con rostro aterrado, un niño pequeño y flacucho está ahí. Cabello negro, rodillas nudosas y rostro sucio por la tierra. Tras la montura sujeta por cinta a su nariz, había un par de brillantes ojos verdes que le miraban aterrados.

— ¿Pero qué demonios?—

* * *

Bueno, ¡Hola! **_*Saluda alegremente*_** ¿Cómo estáis, uhm? ¿Interesados por la historia? Este es un pequeño proyecto de Harry Potter que quise hacer desde hace un tiempo, y me ha motivado un amigo para estructurarla bien y subirla. ¡Viva!

Como verán, tenemos a un personaje principal en escena: _Salazar Prince_ , además de a nuestro pequeñito de ojos verdes. Salazar es alguien a quien le tengo cariño, ¡Y que nadie se preocupe, que no va a matar a Harry! _Creo..._ Es broma. Es broma.

Tengo cositas planeadas para esta historia, pero como todo, el rumbo siempre está en constante cambio. ¡Hay que ver donde nos lleva el viento, porque esto es una aventura! ¡Vamos allá!

 **—Kaira.**

 **PD:** Recordad: la magia más grande es la magia de comentar y retroalimentar al autor. ** _*Guiño*_**


	2. Numero Diecisiete

**_Harry Potter no me pertenece. Cualquier nota se encuentra al final del capítulo. Gracias a Alex Daniel por ser mi Beta Reader._**

 ** _Fluviales Vidae. — El Flujo de la Vida — Capítulo 2: Numero Diecisiete._**

 ** _Contador del Capitulo: 4987 — Contador Total: 8558_**

* * *

 _"Las casualidades, a ojos simples de la gente desprovista, simples situaciones que ocurren por mero azar; ninguna planificación o intención se encuentra tras de ellas. Sorpresas; Imprevistos; Meras coincidencias. Sin embargo, hay quien dice que en la realidad, las casualidades realmente no existen. "_

— ¿Te gustaría otra rebanada de pastel, Harry?—

Harry asintió, luciendo contento con la rebanada a medio comer en sus manos, el platito y la cuchara de postres olvidados a un lado. Si al Señor Prince le molestaba eso como a Tía Petunia, no lo mostro. El señor alto y serio que compro la casa del N° 17 lucia a simple vista muy intimidante. Aparte de ser muy alto –más que el Tío Vernon, y él era la persona más _grande_ que Harry conocía–, tenía el cabello negro y liso, y los ojos de un intenso pero brillante gris–verdoso, como las monedas viejas que un compañero le dio a Tío Vernon de regalo porque 'eran muy valiosas'. También usaba barba, y parecía una de esas personas elegantes de las películas. En un principio, Harry había estado asustado. Claro que sí. El Señor Prince se había girado a él con una mirada que daba mucho miedo, los ojos estrechados y afilados, casi como si estuviese cortando algo con un cuchillo tan solo verlo. Una pequeña sombra había rodeado su rostro, y eso fue aterrador; en verdad muy aterrador. Harry sintió en ese momento unas horribles ganas de correr.

Le había dado **_mucho_** miedo.

Pero entonces, y fue una sorpresa –una sorpresa _agradable–_ , El Señor Prince le mostro a Harry que no era una mala persona. Oh no, no señor. El Señor Prince era en realidad una persona muy amable. Tan solo era un poquito aterrador, como un gato molesto por algo. Pero no era malo. Hablaba con palabras largas y algo enredadizas, que Harry no entendía en su mayoría, pero su voz era tranquila y paciente. Suave y fuerte, como de los señores que Tía Petunia veía en la TV y que lograban dejarle una expresión tonta en su cara. El Señor Prince, pese a su reacción inicial, se había asustado al ver a Harry lastimado – _Un momento._ Asustado quizá no, Harry no pensaba que esa fuera la palabra; pero el Señor Prince actuó igual que los adultos del parque cuando los niños de daban un golpe feo y lloraban mucho. Le regalo una rebanada de tarta y se encargó de lavarle la cara y las manos, y también de limpiarle sus rodillas, que le dolían mucho porque se golpeó con una roca al caerse. Tuvo mucho cuidado, como tenia Tía Petunia al curar a Dudley cuando él se lastimaba jugando con sus amigos.

Harry no había experimentado algo así antes. _Al menos no que él mismo recordase,_ reflexiono mientras comía otro bocado de la pegajosa y dulce tarta. La mermelada roja y purpura resaltaba mucho contra el mesón pulcro y blanco de la cocina del Numero 17; tan distinta a la del Numero 4. Bonita y _moderna._ Diferente _,_ con gabinetes de tonos parejos de blanco y detallados negros. El techo de yeso blanco adornado por una lámpara de mesclaba con las paredes blancas, divididas a la mitad por una franja de un muy suave color café claro. Los pocos gabinetes que tenían algún color marrón tampoco se veían mal. Harry giraba la cabeza de vez en cuando para observar, curioso como un niño pequeño suele ser. _Todo lucia bonito y simple. Le gustaba._ Incluso había una ventana que daba al patio de atrás, y podía ver el césped alto y el gran árbol al centro de todo. Arreglado sería más amigable para las personas. Quizá así no volviese a caerse sin querer al escapar de alguien. ¡Oh! Cierto. No debía ir a jardines de otras personas a esconderse. No pensaba que al señor Prince le hiciese gracia si pedía permiso.

Jugueteo un poco con sus dedos. No quería enfadar al Señor Prince.

Es ese pensamiento le llevo otra vez a su punto inicial. El Señor Prince pregunto en todo momento si el tacto con los trapos le dolía, si le escocían las heridas, y si tenía otra lastimadura que atender. Hizo una mueca ante sus lentes arreglados pobremente con cinta adhesiva, y también su ropa más grande que su talla. Murmuro algo luciendo enfadado, pero no le entendió; sin embargo lucia _preocupado,_ y Harry no supo cómo responder a aquello. Desde que recordaba, nadie fue nunca así de amable con Harry, ni actuó _preocupado_ o _molesto_ porque saliese lastimado. Era una experiencia nueva, y el sintió algo _lindo_ tanto en el pecho como en la barriga por eso.

Se sentía _cálido. Era un sentimiento bonito._

Y ahí supo, decidió sintiéndose firme, que el Señor Prince era una buena persona. Luego de su realización, Harry sonrió; Se sentía reconfortado y seguro de eso.

.

.

Con el niño pequeño comiendo pastel pacíficamente en su cocina, Salazar no hizo más que sacudirse las manos tras levantarse y procurar observar con atención su trabajo. El pequeño niño que se escondió en su jardín trasero tenía las rodillas heridas y un par de moretones. Sintió una pequeña punzada al notar aquello, recordando las muchas veces que estuvo en una posición no favorable frente a un grupo numeroso, fuese cual fuese su edad o situación. A diferencia del pequeño Harry o de sí mismo, Salazar bien conocía a alguien que siempre se mostraba orgulloso de sus "heridas ganadas". Un aventurero sin remedio, descripción que Prince empleaba con una pequeña sonrisa de afecto bien disimulado. Admirable por su profunda valentía y osadía, pero también una cualidad que podría llevarlo a una pésima situación si no se miraba por encima del hombro de modo constante.

 _«Y teniendo opciones de una carrera más segura…»_ Salazar exhalo. Aquel recuerdo le hizo querer rodar los ojos con un bufido. _«Ese tonto.»_

Bien, en el caso del pequeño, los raspones no eran nada que algo de alcohol médico, ungüento y unas tiritas no pudiesen solucionar. Tampoco eran algo salido por imprudencia, si no por aparente necesidad de supervivencia. Aquello le recordaba un poco a sí mismo, escabulléndose de los peleoneros más grandes, fuertes y mayores que él mismo. En ese entonces, aquel gran y bonachón tonto decía que era algo cobarde… por parte de los bravucones; nunca pareció que se enfadase porque é _l_ se defendiese escabulléndose, si no que Salazar no le llamase para pedir ayuda. Alegaba que _"Siendo el más pequeño, Sal debe pedir ayuda si alguien quiere hacerle daño"._

Negó de forma suave con la cabeza, recordando el ceño fruncido al afirmar aquello y sonriendo internamente.

 _«Gran tonto.»_

.

El niño se había presentado de forma cohibida luego de que él adulto hiciera lo propio, disculpándose por su rudeza unos segundos atrás. _Harry Potter_ era un niño pequeño, bajito y de rodillas nudosas; su cabello azabache, como el suyo, era un nido de pájaros desordenado que apuntaba a todas partes. Usaba unas gafas redondas y _enormes_ para su rostro, medio sujetas por cinta adhesiva transparente para evitar que la montura callera de su nariz –y probablemente para que no se quebrara–; y con los cristales algo manchados y torcidos. La ropa del niño, que era varias tallas más grande y gastada de lo debería, tampoco fue una buena impresión. Sin embargo, el niño resulto ser una pequeña e inesperada sorpresa. Por lo que parecía tendría unos siete años – _quizá ocho, si en realidad era de esas personas bajitas que crecían mucho en la adolescencia._ Salazar mismo era una de esas personas _. –_ Era muy listo, pese a perderse un poco en la conversación a causa suya. Salazar reconocía que cualquiera de sus conversaciones podían llegar a tornarse densas y algo pesadas por todo el vocabulario formal y variado que solía emplear constantemente. _Gwendoline_ aprobaba aquello; _Leonard_ siempre se burlaba de cuantas palabras solía usar al hablar, _« ¡Pareces un Secretario de Tesorería, Salazar! Pareciera que nunca paras.»_. Rodo los ojos ante el pensamiento.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar alguna punzada de preocupación. Harry era de lejos el niño más pequeño, de aspecto descuidado y delgado que había conocido en largo tiempo – _¡Y eso que solo conocía a los hijos de sus colegas en la editorial! ¡Ni siquiera tenía sobrinos propios!_

Ahora, dicho niño comía pastel de forma feliz, sentado en el mesón de su cocina con los cubiertos y plato olvidados a un lado de su actual ubicación. Por un momento, Salazar no pudo más que sentirse _en blanco_ por tamaña experiencia. _¿Podría ser esta situación más extraña?_

 _«No hay que tentar a la suerte.»_ Se recordó con firmeza. Salazar pensaba que no, era algo imposible que el momento se tornase más extraño, pero se negaba a tomar riesgos al llamar a cualquier energía del universo diciéndolo en voz alta. _Si aparecía alguien vestido de forma estrambótica, sabría que estaba soñando. «Quizá me he dormido en el auto. O estoy muerto. O ambas…»_ Reflexiono distraídamente, sin estar muy seguro de sus opciones. Preferiría no estar muerto. Morir con el estómago vacío seguro sería un problema. Casi como recordatorio de ello, su estómago protesto, y Salazar aparto las reflexiones sin miramientos. Estaba más que listo para comer una rebanada de pastel el mismo. Quizá tenía por ahí algo de Té. _«Quizá chocolate de taza. Dudo que Harry quiera café. ¿Habré traído leche?»_

Unos segundos de silencio seco se instauraron en el cuarto. De forma tímida, una muy suave vocecilla floto en la cocina. — ¿Señor Prince?—Girando el rostro sobre su hombro, Salazar dejo a la licuadora funcionar mientras la leche en polvo se mezclaba—. ¿Se siente bien? ¿Paso algo malo?—Harry, con el rostro manchado de la mermelada de la tarta, le observaba algo confundido por el silencio que se cernió en la habitación.

—No. —Negó agitando la mano con la que sostenía los vasos—. Tan solo estoy pensando en algunas cosas. No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? —Con pericia solo dada por la práctica, acabo sirviendo un par de vasos con leche solo con una mano, mientras sellaba el tarro con la otra sin dificultad—. Dime, ¿Prefieres el Chocolate o el Té? Me temo que como adulto responsable, no puedo darte nada que contenga café. —Procuro sonreír ante la afirmación, delatando que era un pequeño chiste. Sin embargo, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas cuando los ojos del pequeño – _extraordinariamente verdes, llamativos cual intensas esmeraldas–_ se iluminaron con sorpresa.

— ¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo tener Chocolate?—Inquirió el niño sorprendido. _Gratamente sorprendido,_ noto el adulto con algo similar a un nudo en la garganta. —M-Mis Tíos nunca me han dejado tomarlo…—

 _Tíos._ En silencio, procuro tomar nota del dato, juntando de forma leve las cejas sin darse cuenta. —Por supuesto que puedes tener una taza, y si te apetece puedo preparártelo caliente. —Afirmo de manera Cortez—. Salvo que seas alérgico al Chocolate. Entonces me temo que solo poder ofrecerte Té. —

El niño negó con la cabeza de forma rápida. Intenso. — ¡O-Oh! ¡No, No! ¡Chocolate está bien! E-Eh, ¿Frio, Por favor?—Pese a su malestar, Salazar considero la carita de cachorro algo gracioso. _«Ah. Niños.»_ ¿Quién podría decir que no a eso? E incluso lo había pedido por favor.

Dio un leve asentimiento, sonriendo levemente mientras rebuscaba en las cajas frente a los gabinetes inferiores. Se permitió ser generoso con la lata de cacao en polvo. _«Mhm… ¿Azúcar o Canela?»_ Salazar rebusco entre los frascos empacados en otra de las cajas de la cocina. Tenía algunas especias y otras cosas para preparar si quería beber algo. Recordó vagamente regaños similares, de conocidos o de amigos que quizá le regañasen, haciéndole poca gracia. Solía reírse y dar un pequeño guiño a sus compañeros: _"Si no te atrapan, no ocurre nada."_ Era casi como una muy pequeña travesura, una tontería. Si alguno de ellos se preguntaba de donde venían ese tipo de comentarios de su parte, no lo expresaban en voz alta. Al menos no de forma seria. Comentarios a modo de broma sobre su sarcasmo salían a la luz de vez en cuando, sin embargo. De todos, para su sorpresa, era _Hellie_ quien admitía que _"lo encontraba particularmente entretenido."_ Verle a su hermana y a él debatir resultaba _"un espectáculo por mucho interesante"_ , según sus palabras. Pensar que solía ser tan gentil con todo el mundo. Seguía sin quedarle claro por qué le parecía divertido.

Harry observo a su alrededor, jugueteando con sus pies mientras el Señor Prince se mantenía ocupado. Desde el lugar en el cual se encontraba sentado, podía ver parte de la sala y el recibidor. La ventana de la cocina no daba a la calle _Privet_ , como la de la sala, si no al patio posterior. La casa se parecía a su casa, tan solo un poquito. Las habitaciones seguían, por lo que parecía, en el mismo lugar que en el Numero 4. ¡La madera del techo era _azul!_ **¡Azul!** Harry estaba _maravillado_ por los colores _._ Las tablas del techo eran tan azules como los pantalones elegantes del director de la escuela, y tenían mas maderas marrones cruzando bajo ellas. ¡Era muy extraño! Bonito, pero extraño. Incluso el techo se veía más alto de lo que estaría en casa de sus Tíos; como si fuese un cono o un papel doblado visto desde abajo. ¡Como el techo de las casas de jengibre que Dudley había comido en Navidad! ¿Cómo haría el Señor Prince para limpiar ahí? Harry lo veía muy alto y lejano. Aunque el señor Salazar era muy alto también, así que quizá le quedaba más cerca. Casi todas las paredes que Harry había visto estaban pintadas de blanco, algunas pocas tenían pintitas de azul muy pequeñas; Harry no alcanzaba a distinguir bien si había una o dos puertas en la pared debajo de la escalera. De hecho, no veía si existía puerta alguna bajo las escaleras, las tablas oscuras lo ocultaban bien.

Si era un no, ¿Entonces el Numero 17 no tenía alacena? Harry se encogió de hombros para sí mismo, tomándolo como otra de las pequeñas diferencias. Como el gran árbol en medio del patio trasero, tan frondoso y bonito. En la sala se veían muchas estanterías vacías, muy grandes y con muchos cajones. Eran de color marrón, como una galleta muy oscura. Otros eran casi negros, como la pared de las escaleras, que estaban en la misma posición en la cual estaban en el Numero 4. También tenía muebles de tela brillante. Veía uno blanco y uno negro. ¿Serian cómodos? No alcanzaba a ver desde donde estaba si había algún televisor, pero a la estancia le entraba mucha luz. ¡Seguro la ventana era grande! E incluso tenía una bonita alfombra, también era azul. Los muebles de la concina eran también bonitos y brillantes; lo que era la estufa y el frigorífico tenían un color plateado, como si fueran de metal. También así eran otras cosas más, como la tostadora –o lo que parecía la tostadora—, y algo que al abrirlo parecía una Waflera.

Harry se rasco la cabeza. Muchas de las cosas en la cocina no se veían como las de su propia casa. Eso le confundía un poco. Incluso los frascos de vidrio eran diferentes, y bonitos. Era probable que fueran cosas de esos comerciales que los Dursley suelen ver en la Televisión. Tía Petunia siempre decía lo mucho que quería ese electro… _electro_ … esas cosas de cocina que funcionaban con electricidad, que porque eran última moda y otras cosas más que se perdían en la oración. _La palabra era muy larga._

Giro su vista a la ventana de la cocina. Adentro todo se veía muy limpio, aunque el jardín se veía bastante malo –no solo el de atrás, pero también el del porche. El césped estaba descuidado, y a ojos del pequeño Harry, ¡Era un enorme y peligrosa jungla! Seguro que había algún tigre oculto entre la maleza, o un mapache salvaje dispuesto a robar los botes de basura. ¡Quizá una manada de perros-lobo cazando también! ¿Querría ayuda el Señor Prince? Quizá podía agradecerle así el pastel; Tía Petunia siempre dejaba a Harry a cargo de la jardinería en el patio trasero. Con Salazar dándole la espalda, Harry sonreía orgulloso, porque no tenían ni una sola maleza en el jardín del número 4, ¡y era toda obra _suya_!

Mientras tanto, Salazar continuaba su tren de pensamientos, con leves marcas bajo los ojos que solían acentuársele cuando se concentraba de más.

Apoyo una mano en el borde del mesón para levantarse, y tanteo con las manos en la parte baja de su espalda al presionar, arqueándose con un gruñido de cansancio y fastidio eterno. La licuadora función con el plástico sonido estático, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación. _«Finalmente.»_ Llevo la taza a sus labios, tomando un trago de la leche fría con sabor a cacao y canela; le apetecía más miel, pero no tenía a la mano. Dio un suave suspiro: El hambre se apaciguo considerablemente con la dulzona tartaleta y la bebida, mas su espalda molestaba horrores y no pensaba que al llegar la noche siguiese medianamente satisfecho. _«Notas al Salazar del futuro, Prince: Ordenar algo para la cena. Caminar más.»_ Decidió frunciendo levemente el entrecejo. El escritorio de su estudio, tanto en el trabajo como en el hogar siempre era un lugar atractivo en el cual perderse por horas, pero de momento tendría que hacerse un espacio en la agenda para ir a algún parque o cafetería a escribir. Ya estaba bastante pálido como para acrecentarlo más. Término observando el techo de yeso blanco de la cocina al pensar en eso, y su bonita lámpara de vidrio esmaltado: Un sencillo semicírculo. Inclinando nuevamente el cuello, se encontró con la vista de Harry, quien sorbía feliz la leche con chocolate de la gran taza; su rostro brillaba de felicidad tanta por la bebida dulce como por el postre, dulce y no muy azucarada.

El rostro de Salazar se suavizo un poco al verle, tan feliz y despreocupado. _«Ah, Salazar Prince. Eres todo un individuo de genio terrible.»_ Quiso reírse un poco ante su propio reclamo. Incluso él mismo se reconocía como alguien que se fastidiaba de nada, y sin embargo, usualmente podría llegar a crisparse los nervios por su aparente apatía. Como ahora, con sus tontas notas mentales. A ese ritmo acabaría llevando más de un cuaderno en el bolsillo y unos cuantos bolígrafos. Su pobre notario, en sus inicios improvisado, ya era una maraña de imágenes garabateadas y colores disparejos, lleno de ideas esperando ser usadas. Si su editor lo viera… _«Probablemente diría que lo he hecho apropósito. Así nadie podría tomar nada de mi desorden laberintico.»_

Él mismo podría perderse en sus notas de vez en cuando. Necesitaba otorgar algo de crédito: En ocasiones, él podía tornarse como todo un enigma. Incluso para sí mismo, lo que podría resultar en algo positivo, como ser un buen sistema de seguridad para cualquier tipo de proyecto. Si acababa recurriendo a cifrados para proteger sus notas seria llamado paranoico. _«Y con motivos.»_ Era una lástima, le gustaba el _Cesar_.

Sacudió la cabeza, burlándose de sí mismo.

—Dame un par de minutos y te acompañare a casa, ¿Vale? —Indico al sumergir el vaso de cristal de la licuadora en el lavaplatos, esponja en mano—. Necesito dejar las cosas limpias. Tus padres deben de estar preocupados, se está haciendo tarde. —

Dejando su vaso vacío, Harry levanto la vista. —Oh. —Salazar sintió el pequeño impulso de limpiarle el rostro, así que le entrego una servilleta—. Es muy amable de su parte Señor Prince, pero no hace falta. —Harry froto su rostro con el antebrazo, luego de limpiarse con la servilleta—. Tía Petunia o Tío Vernon podrían pensar que vine a molestarlo, y se enfadarían conmigo. —Salazar giro sobre su hombro, observándole interrogante mientras la vajilla sucia que Harry le había alcanzado era bañada por el agua.

 _Aquí iba la nada._

— ¿Vives con tus Tíos?—

—Sí Señor. En los primeros Números, antes del parque. —

Eso le hizo extrañarse más. —…sé que quizá no es de mi incumbencia, pero: ¿Y tus Padres?—Inquirió enarcando una ceja.

La primera punzada vino cuando percibió a Harry removerse en su lugar, luciendo algo incómodo mientras miraba sus pies balancearse de atrás a adelante. _Hay no._ —…No tengo Papá o Mamá. Murieron cuando era un bebé. —Explico sin saber que más añadir.

 _Oh._

Esa era una perfecta explicación, reflexiono vagamente al ver al decaído niño desviar su mirada a la ventana. _«Seré imprudente…»_ Se regañó de forma dura; la punzada de pena en su pecho, a su vez, fue un perfecto recordatorio de cuan imprudente y falto de tacto podría llegar a ser sin proponérselo realmente. E incluso en situaciones que no tenían porque resultar siendo malas. _«Oh Salazar Alexander, ¡Arderas en el infierno si haces a un niño llorar!»_ En otra parte de su conciencia, podía escuchar su propia voz regañarle de forma dura. Sonaba vagamente a una mezcla de sí mismo y un abogado.

Paso su mano por su rostro, exhalando de forma pesada.

—…Lamento traerte una mala memoria. —Salazar froto sus dedos índices y medio contra su sien, como si aquello le ayudase a dispersar la pequeña tormenta mental—. Por favor, acepta mis condolencias. —Prince detestaba estas situaciones incomodas. Eran infinitamente más sencillas de sobrellevar con un adulto que con un niño pequeño.

— ¿Que es "condolencia"?—Harry ladeo la cabeza, confuso.

Cierto, cierto. Harry era solo un niño. —Significa que lamento lo que ha ocurrido, —explico con suavidad—, en este caso en particular, me refiero a que lamento que perdieras a tus padres. Sé que no es una experiencia agradable. —explico de forma algo torpe. Esperaba que el pequeño comprendiese que de verdad, _de verdad_ lo sentía.

—Oh. Está bien. —Harry se rasco la mejilla. Al parecer no estaba seguro de que añadir—. Usted no sabía. Y no pregunto queriendo que me sintiera mal. No se sienta mal por eso, ¿Vale?—

En definitiva, Salazar denomino viendo la sonrisa amable en el rostro del pequeño Potter, Harry era un niño muy dulce.

 _~O~_

— ¡Gracias Señor Prince! ¡Tenga un bonito día!—

—…ten cuidado lleno a casa Harry. ¿De acuerdo?—

— ¡Si Señor!—

Convencer al Señor Prince de dejarle ir a casa el mismo fue una tarea pesada, enorme y que requirió de fuerte voluntad y mucha – _mucha_ – insistencia. No sabía muy bien porque el Señor Prince quería escoltarlo a casa personalmente, a Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon no les molestaba que estuviese solo en Privet Drive mientras que llegase antes de las seis de la tarde, o antes de que se pusiese el sol si era verano. Normalmente no le dejaban salir en invierno por el intenso frio – _"¿Que dirían los vecinos?"_ excusaba escandalizada Tía Petunia; su ropa de invierno siempre había sido más delgada que la de Dudley. Por lo que Harry había visto, El Señor Prince podría o no ser una persona que le agradase a los Dursley, y Harry no quería meter en problemas al Señor Prince por tomarse la molestia de llevarle a casa. Eso podría enfadar a Tío Vernon por estar "molestando a los vecinos sin motivo, pequeño mocoso". Quizá fue precisamente ese último argumento lo que convenció al reticente –y algo incómodo– caballero para dejarle irse el mismo al Número 4. Siendo casi el final de la tarde, Harry corría con la buena suerte de tener aun cerca de una hora para regresar. Si se apresuraba un poco, quizá Tía Petunia le dejase tomar un baño antes de ponerle a trabajar.

Los arbustos floreados de los números usuales de Privet Drive le dieron la bienvenida mientras corría a todo dar, queriendo llegar a casa antes de que Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon se animasen a hacer preguntas o a colocarle un castigo por vagar alrededor del vecindario sin ningún tipo de motivo. Podía ver el parque, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, que _Privet Drive_ compartía con _Magnolia Crecent_ y otras calles aledañas. Habían niños jugando y adultos caminando alrededor. Ancianos charlando y jugando con niños pequeños. Era bueno que fuese un viernes soleado y con relativa calidez pese a ser septiembre. 

Caminando de forma calmada y cortés, aquel último pensamiento era compartido por una mujer joven que caminaba en dirección contraria a la que Harry corría con ligereza.

Observando el parque, ella sonrió de forma inconsciente. El vecindario era simple y sencillo. Bonito, ara algo tan lleno de repetitividad arquitectónica y similitud innecesaria en el estilo de las fachadas. Su cabello negro, era sujetado en la zona del flequillo con un par de prendedores plateados, sencillos y bonitos, mientras el resto de la melena lisa y bien cepillada se dejaba caer como una pequeña cascada por su espalda; se agitaba levemente con cada uno de sus pasos, enfundados en un par de cómodos zapatos altos. Vestida con una chaqueta de gabardina, y una falda formal hasta más abajo de las rodillas, ella se dedicó a observar alrededor mientras sujetaba una carpeta contra su pecho con una mano. En la otra, llevaba un portafolio color café. Los números marcados en latón eran una de las pocas diferencias obvias que poseían las casas, y a su parecer, _Magnolia Crecent_ parecía más atractiva a sus ojos que _Privet Drive_ , pero pese a su aburrida homogeneidad, el grupito de casas clonadas de ese vecindario era lo suficientemente pacifico.

 _[Supongo.]_

El parquecito de _Privet Drive_ y _Mari Gold Leaf_ era simple y bonito; y eso le agradaba. De camino a este se encontraban algunas tiendas de comida, una escuela, y una biblioteca. El lugar tenía su encanto clásico pese a todo. Dejar el auto en Londres acabo rindiendo frutos. Colgando junto al portafolio, ella llevaba algunas bolsas dentro de otra más, con pocas cosas más para hacer la cena –o el almuerzo. La experiencia le decía que su hermano probablemente no había comido nada en todo el viaje.

Siguió sonriendo al ver a las personas disfrutando la tarde en aquella zona verde. Vagamente le recordaba a su propia niñez; quizá se pasase en algún momento por ahí para disfrutar de una tarde li-

— _¡Ow!_ — 

— ¡A-Ah! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón, no quería-!—

Ella volvió sobre sus pies con rapidez, recobrando el equilibrio de la mejor manera ante el choque súbito. Logro balancearse con uno de sus brazos pese al susto. Recobro su postura recta con un gesto leve, pero conciso, y se permitió extender la mano hacia la persona que la atropello por accidente. Era apenas un niño, pequeño y delgado, con un enorme nido de pájaros en la cabeza. _[¿Cómo mantiene el cabello así?]_ Se preguntó al recordarlo con desconcierto. El pobre lucia asustado y muy avergonzado, balbuceando disculpas incoherentes una y otra vez. Ella quiso sacudir el rostro, enternecida por sus torpes modales; al darle la mano, procuro no perder su amable sonrisa.

—No, no. No importa, —Le indico amable. El niño tomo su mano con torpeza—. Cualquiera puede tener un accidente, ¿cierto?—Logro que se incorporara sobre sus pies, y sacudiese el polvo de sus pantalones con torpeza—. Mucho mejor. — 

El niño se rasco la mejilla con torpeza y vergüenza. —…gracias señorita. —excuso débilmente.

—De nada querido. —le sonrió amable. —Soy Gwendoline. ¿Tú eres?—

—Harry. —

Ella estrecho su mano con educación. —Es un placer conocerte, Harry. ¿Puedo pedirte unas indicaciones? Soy nueva en el barrio y estoy buscando una dirección. —explico manteniéndose inclinada a la altura del niño. Otra persona se hubiese sorprendido del equilibrio que mantenía con un par de tacones puestos.

Sintiéndose algo desconcertado, Harry asintió, cohibido por la amabilidad de la señorita frente a él.

—Uhm. E-Esta bien, ¿A dónde va?—

—Estoy buscando el Numero 17 de la calle Privet, —explico con una sonrisa amable, manteniendo la calma. —Sé que puedo llegar caminando por la calle _Magnolia_ o la calle _Mari Gold_ , pero no tengo muy claro que camino debo seguir después de eso. ¿Me podrías decir a donde debo ir? —Ahora su sonrisa era algo incomoda, delatando su vergüenza.

— ¡Ah! ¡Eso es fácil señorita! —Gwendoline suspiro para sí, aliviada. _¡El pequeño_ **si** sabía en donde debería girar! ¡El cielo bendijera su suerte! No quería seguir caminando. _—_ Siga derecho y gire a la izquierda ahí. —Harry apunto al farol junto al seto de flores rosas… _muy rosas. —_ Luego siga derecho, ¿Vale? Tiene que caminar hasta el final de la calle. La casa tiene techo azul, y la parte de afuera es blanca. Ahí vive un señor muy amable, ¿Va a ir a verlo?—le pregunto el niño de forma curiosa.

Ella se sintió desconcertada.

— ¿Amable?—

Harry, gracias al cielo, no noto su rostro de incredulidad descompuesta, y de haberlo visto ella misma se habría dado un regaño por reaccionar así. ¡Podría haber asustado al pequeño con su desconcierto! –Realizo una pausa en su tren de pensamientos, dejando de divagar a la fuerza. Ella estaba anonadada de forma honesta, ¡y con motivos! _¿De aquí a cuando ese escritor gruñón, terco y obstinado se comportaba lo suficiente como para que un niño lo viese_ **amable**? ¿Le habían cambiado acaso a su hermano y ella no lo noto nunca? Normalmente era capaz de ser un venenoso ogro sin corazón cuando tenía motivos –como el viaje de cuatro horas y algo más que tuvo que afrontar para llegar. Quizá estaba en el vecindario equivocado después de todo.

Disipo sus pensamientos, retomando a Harry.

— ¡Ajá! —Harry asintió, sonriendo alegre—. Es un señor muy gentil y con si - con si… con-si-de-da-do. —Harry separo suavemente las silabas, luchando con la palabra—. ¡Incluso me dio pastel!—

— ¿A-Ah sí? —Ella le sonrió amable, aparentando calma—. Eso es algo muy amable, ¿Cierto? Pero será mejor que me encamine. Seguro que necesitara ayuda para acomodar las cosas en la casa. Fue un placer conocerte, Harry. —

— ¡Fue un gusto también, señorita Gwendoline! ¡Hasta luego!—

—Hasta luego Harry. —

Y ella vio al niño encaminarse hacia alguna parte.

 _Ay, Salazar._

¿Qué se suponía que había ocurrido ahora?

* * *

Y hemos terminado. ¿Qué tal están? En realidad, me ha resultado divertido el redactar este capítulo. Gwendoline y Salazar Prince serán personajes algo recurrentes, pero aspiro a introducirles de tal manera que no se vean forzados en la historia… Me pregunto si debería incluirles en los personajes _taggeados_.

 ** _Hyperion,_** _Shhh~ Todos deben darse cuenta por su cuenta. Pero me reservo a anotar un punto en el marcador a mi favor. ***Anota un punto***_

Si alguno puede decirme que tal ha quedado la narrativa de Harry, no estoy acostumbrada a narrar niños… Al menos, no niños magos con familias negligentes. Ahora no sé cómo iniciar el siguiente capítulo, y eso me enerva y hace reír a partes iguales. Probablemente introduzca al siguiente personaje de la familia, o me reserve ese privilegio para el cuarto capítulo.

Alimentadme con galletas de Review, que tengo hambre.

 ** _—Kaira._**


	3. El Guerrero y La Princesa Abogada

**_Los hermanos Salazar y Gwendoline Prince son de mi propiedad, como arte intelectual y conceptual, más Harry Potter no me pertenece. Cualquier nota se encuentra al final del capítulo. Gracias a Alex Daniel por ser mi Beta Reader._**

 ** _Fluviales Vidae. — El Flujo de la Vida — Capítulo 3: El Guerrero y La Princesa Abogada._**

 ** _Contador de palabras del Capitulo: 5446 — Contador total de la Historia: 14004_**

* * *

Vernon Dursley se levantó aquella mañana como cualquier otro día normal. Lleno de su esnobismo normal, su presuntuosa presencia usual, y aun teniendo su gran figura de morsa con corte de banquero. El Sr Dursley era un hombre de familia con mujer, un hijo ejemplar, y un sobrino problemático –tal como los borrachos de sus padres. Dursley era una persona que enorgullecía de ser "normal" y no faltar nunca a la media de lo común, simplista y mediocre. Sin embargo, aquella mañana se atraganto con su propia saliva al momento en el cual una _enorme_ y _carísima_ camioneta militar, todo terreno y de marca, paso frente a la ventana de su cocina. El automóvil pasó brillando con su color acero, su placa de letras Onyx y un par de maletas atadas al techo, dejando a Vernon aún más desconcertado.

Su desconcierto fue compartido por su esposa, quien siempre estaba al pendiente de cuanto chisme soltaban los vecinos, y la cual no tenía entendido cualquier mudanza extra de un vecino nuevo al vecindario. No después de _aquel-vago-bueno-para-nada-de-Prince._ Apenas habían pasado dos semanas y ese condenado ya era comidilla de todo el vecindario. Las opiniones cambiaban dependiendo de quien fuese al que preguntase, y ese gran-vago-bueno-para-nada había logrado polarizar las opiniones de la Calle Privet y vecinos aledaños en torno a él.

 ** _Gwendoline_** Prince, su condenada hermana, había arribado el mismo día que _él,_ hacía apenas unas dos semanas. La mujer tenía veintiocho años cumplidos, ojos azules afilados y porte de formal calma y elegancia. Era como un ruiseñor –uno que podría transformarse en un cuervo y sacarte los ojos si no ibas con cuidado. En cuanto su nombre salió en una conversación, sus compañeros de trabajo parecieron enloquecer: La mujer resultó ser una de los muchos maestros de Ley que Groninga había contratado durante los últimos años, y por lo que cabía, parecía ser la mejor en su campo –al menos en Londres. Vernon aún se preguntaba como diantres una persona de apariencia tan respetable tenia de familiar a un vago inútil como _Salazar Prince._

 _Ese hombre condenado._ Y era, por supuesto, que el Sr Dursley veía como un anarquista a cuanta persona se dedicase a un oficio que involucrase creatividad e imaginación. El hombre la prohibía de forma vehemente en su hogar, viéndola inútil y _algo para fenómenos sin oficio alguno._

Las Vecinas, –y por ende Petunia– eran otro cuento completamente diferente. A los siete días de haber aparecido, el grupo de amistades de su esposa –y el club de jardinería de la calle Privet– extendió una invitación a la grácil y etérea mujer. Algunas habían estado encantadas con sus palabras amables, otras sorprendidas por sus comentarios sagaces y puntuales. Le veían como una persona seria, centrada y constante –aunque algunas, como Petunia, se habían _asqueado_ de su actitud liberal y respuestas sarcásticas ante la ola de conservadoras frente a sí. Por lo que parecía, era una mujer inteligente y perspicaz, de muchas, muchas facetas. Eso era precisamente lo que irritaba a Vernon, quien se enfrentó de primera mano a su mirada afilada y lengua cortante, por dejar escapar un comentario con respecto a _Salazar._

Ah. **_Salazar Prince_**. El Hermano bueno para nada de aquella condenada mujer liberar. Compartían el color de cabello, la afilada mirada y la manera propia y llena de experiencia a la hora de charlar. _Elegancia y Elocuencia._ En un principio se había pensado que eran _marido y mujer,_ dado a que compartían el apellido _;_ Petunia le corrigió, explicando que por lo menos, Salazar no estaba casado –y la abogada Prince era su hermana. La forma de hablar de su esposa era la misma con la que retrataba a su anormal cuñada y el marido de esta: Un Vago bueno para nada. ¡Escritor, nada menos! Gente así no debería nunca mudarse a un vecindario respetable lleno de familias con pequeños niños influenciables. Era una pena que el vecino del número 17 necesitase vender la casa desde hacía tanto – _no era que a Vernon le agradara el anterior ocupante. Un Hippie sin oficio ni beneficio._ **Ugh** –. Había coincidido con el hombre un par de veces en la calle, –usualmente en el automóvil–. El vehículo de Prince era verde, compacto y elegante; ni muy caro ni muy barato. Vernon pensaba que era una porquería, Tanto Petunia como Dadle también tuvieron sus encuentros con el singular hombre, ya fuese en el parque durante alguna tarde – _se sentaba a escribir en las mesas de campo mientras miraba el paisaje, tomando notas constantemente y llevando siempre una carpeta y un aparato de casetes alrededor–_ o en la tienda de víveres, coincidiendo en el pasillo de las especias – ¿Porque su hermana no hacia las compras en lugar del? ¡Eso no era tarea de un hombre, por amor a Dios! Ya veía a Prince siendo un mandilón afeminado: encargado de la limpieza y de la cocina. Quizá por eso no se había casado, el muy cobarde.

Sacudió la cabeza. Lo único bueno en la llegada de ese par era que Vernon y Petunia tenían otro vecino a quien poder encargarle al Muchacho. Después de la Sra. Figg, nadie se había ofrecido a ponerle un ojo al problemático crio. Ninguno de los dos Prince parecía molesto en cuidar de su sobrino fenómeno. Seguramente porque eran igual de anormales que el pequeño mocoso.

.

.

.

Harry festejo de forma alegre, como solo un niño podría hacerlo. Se encontraba divertido viendo a Salazar cocinar, y encontraba la actividad de verdad entretenida. Harry quería aplaudir mientras veía el pequeño espectáculo que hacia el escritor al revolver con pericia el contenido de las ollas, revisar la licuadora o picar los ingredientes. Las cintas del nudo del blanco delatan bailaban grácilmente contra la camisa verde oliva que llevaba y los pantalones negros. Harry decía que era increíble, Salazar reía y decía que no era nada. La Señorita Gwendoline, sentada a un lado suyo, tan solo sostiene el periódico y sonríe. Ella también tiene usa unos lentes, bonitos y discretos. Harry se siente sorprendido, y le sonríe con algo de timidez cuando ella le da un rostro amable, confesando con voz cómplice que a ella le gustaba usar sus anteojos, pero le eran más útiles para leer que para ver en general. Harry piensa que se ve bonita, y ella se carcajea con voz casi musical, mientras el Señor Salazar se gira hacia ellos con su delantal blanco aun puesto, compartiendo una sonrisa pequeña y amena antes de volver su atención a la estufa nuevamente. «Esto es agradable…» con un plato humeante de pasta y vegetales frente a él, Harry sonrió contento.

El niño no había comido nada de tipo italianos, y la Señorita Gwendoline reto al Señor Salazar a jugar _piedra, papel y tijeras_ al enterarse. Salazar enarco una ceja, Gwendoline sonrió con reto en su rostro, y el Señor Prince se encogió de hombros, aceptando jugar.

La Señorita Gwendoline –que Harry pensó, era la esposa del señor Prince, y que en realidad era su hermana– resulto ser una persona muy agradable. Ella le dio la bienvenida la siguiente vez que apareció por la casa con una sonrisa gentil y voz suave, Harry había estado buscando al Señor Salazar para saber si podía quedarse con él la próxima vez que Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon tuviesen visitas de negocios en la casa. –Harry no quería molestar, solo era que el Señor Salazar parecía una mejor opción que la Sra. Figg, quien tenía muchos gatos y olía a repollo–. Pero el Señor Salazar estaba comprando algo en la tienda, por lo que la Señorita Gwendoline le dejo quedarse a esperarlo – _¡Incluso le dio galletas y jugo! ¡Que amable!–_. La situación se repitió un par de veces más, en las cuales Harry si logro coincidir con el Señor Prince. En una de ellas había venido acompañado de Tía Petunia –justo como ese día– y el Señor Salazar tan solo le había indicado que se sentase en la sala, y que Tía Petunia podría buscarle después de la cena. El estómago de Harry rugió, contento con la satisfactoria comida mientras los hermanos charlaban, bromeando entre si y haciéndose trompetillas de vez en cuando entre chiste y chiste, contentos de la compañía. El reloj hacia un suave 'Tick-Tack' en una de las paredes, y Harry enfoco sus vivaces ojos verdes sobre él. Faltaba un buen rato para la hora del té. – _| ¡SI!|_ – y Harry quería comer del pastel que el señor Salazar había puesto tan solo unos momentos atrás en el horno. Apenas empezaba a cocinar, y ya olía delicioso. A tarta fresca y pan –quizá porque habían galletas también. Y esas tenían chispas de chocolate, las favoritas de la Señorita Gwendoline y Harry.

Tamborileo los dedos sobre la mesa, con una pequeña mueca de emoción en su rostro infantil. _| ¡Huele tan bien~!|_ Trato con todas sus fuerzas de quedarse en silencio, tratando de ser bien portado. Al Señor Salazar y la Señorita Gwendoline no parecía molestarles si hacia ruido, reía o se portaba infantil, pero Harry no quería tentar su suerte y molestarles sin querer. Además, él _realmente_ quería un trozo de aquella tarta de olor tan dulce.

—Harry, se va a enfriar tu comida. —La Señorita Gwendoline le sonrió, dándole un pequeño toquecito en el hombro para que continuase comiendo.

— ¡O-Oh! ¡Lo siento! —

—No tienes porque. Anda y termina de comer antes de que se ponga frio. —

A Salazar tan solo le apeteció sonreír. Mirando hacia atrás, ¿Quién lo hubiese pensado cuando su hermana pasó por su puerta? Sintió sus ganar de reír crecer-

 ** _¡Tock-Tock-Tock!_**

 _| ¿Pero que de-?|_

LA puerta volvió a sonar, y Salazar giro la vista hacia el reloj con completo desconcierto: Era cerca de la una y media de la tarde, casi el final de la hora de la comida

 ** _o — o — o — o— o — o — o_**

Ella era amante del té, La lectura junto a la chimenea, o los vestidos de tela ligera en un día de soleado verano. Una abogada ataviada en flus y gabardina, equipada con portafolio de cuero y una labia que le ataviaba con elegancia y propiedad, dejando encantado a cuanto individuo pasaba por el bufete en el cual se encontraba contratada; pero aparte de todo ello también era una Cadwallader, y como tal, no se resignaba a simplemente esperar ante las adversidades. Su figura delgada no le beneficiaba en absoluto para las labores más ajetreadas y prácticas. Ella tenía ventaja en el campo intelectual, pero no significaba que no fuese una guerrera. Oh no. Lo que le caracterizaba a ella era la paciencia en lugar de la osadía, un pensar primero, planear estrategia y salir de las situaciones difíciles en lugar de actuar ahora, resolver el problema y no prever cualquier tipo de consecuencias; si le asignasen un color, las personas siempre pensaban en Azul.

Pero ella era lista, con un ojo avizor digno de un ave de rapiña hambrienta. Y aunque su campo de acción no era exactamente _el campo,_ no por nada había ganado un título en abogacía como la mejor de su generación.

— ¡Richard! ¡¿Pero qué diantres haces aquí?!—

Sin embargo, las sorpresas _siempre lograban aparecerse en su camino._

Ella se atraganto con su café de inmediato debido al susto. Harry se había encogido en su asiento, alarmado por su reacción y olvidando el plato medio vacío delante de él. En la entrada podía oírse la reacción incrédula de Salazar mientras otra persona –un hombre adulto, o lo que parecía– se carcajeaba debido a su reacción.

— ¡Y así te pones porque venga de visita! —Asomándose un poquito por la puerta de la cocina, Harry vio al azorado Señor Prince discutiendo con un hombre _muy grande,_ quizá no más alto que el señor Prince, pero se veía mucho más fuerte. Lo que más dejo incrédulo a Harry fueron su alborotado pelo y barba, de color _rojo intenso._ — _¡Por amor a la Virgen, Salazar, ni que yo fuera el Diablo!_ —

Escucho gimotear a la Señorita Gwendoline, que aún estaba en la mesa de la cocina, de una forma muy infantil. Como una niña pequeña. Harry se sintió aún más extrañado y confundido a medida que la conversación avanzaba. El hombre reía y decía algunas frases que dejaba a medio entender, no parecía estar hablando ingles al completo. El señor Salazar también parecía exasperado.

—…te he dicho que no soy muy fluente en español, _Leonardo._ —Salazar hizo una mueca.

El pelirrojo sonrió, dejando una mano en su hombro. — _¡Vamos,_ Salazar! No es para tan- ¿Quién es el niño?—

Y ahí Harry dio un respingo, encontrándose descubierto.

Con ojos curiosos, el gran hombre pelirrojo le miraba a él por encima del hombro del señor Salazar. En su confusión, Harry no noto que se había asomado sin querer por la puerta de la cocina. _| ¡Oh no! ¡Oh no, oh no!|_ Harry trato de no entrar en pánico. No había nada que temer, ¿No? ¡Él no había querido espiar! Oh no, Oh no. Ahora el Señor Salazar y la señorita Gwendoline se enojarían con él y no dejarían que viniera más. ¡Sus tíos estarían tan furiosos! ¡El señor Prince no querría cuidarle más por ser tan metiche! ¡La Señorita Gwendoline se enfadaría muchísimo también y ninguno de los dos le dejaría venir nunca jamás-!

— ¿ _Amiguito_? ¿Estás bien? —

Harry respiraba azorado, muy nervioso y asustado ante las mil y un posibilidades que se creaban en su cabeza. Tenía mucho, mucho miedo, y la mano el caballero –que se posó de forma muy amable, pero repentina en su hombro– le hizo saltar un poco del susto. — ¡Eh, eh! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Calma, calma! Se te van a salir los pulmones si sigues así…—Bromeo de forma nerviosa el adulto.

Salazar tan solo lucia encogido en sí mismo, agotado. —Richard, él es Harry, sobrino de uno de los vecinos. —Puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Harry, dándole confort—. Harry, este es Richard, un primo de Gwendoline y buen amigo mío. —

— ¿He sido rebajado de hermano mayor postizo? ¡Salazar!—

—…Tan solo no le hagas mucho caso. Es una enorme bola de pelo. —

— ¡¿Bola de pe-?! _¡Bah!_ Como sea. — _Richard_ dio un bufido de indignación, ofreciendo un puchero infantil mientras desviaba el rostro. La confusión de Harry crecía por momentos, y con pura honestidad se preguntó si era una actitud normal en un adulto lo que el hombre pelirrojo hacía. Por como actuaba el Señor Salazar… —Eres un enano amargado todavía. Y pensar que te he comprado dulces españoles, lagarto mal agradecido. —

—Puedes ver que tiene una forma un tanto rara de ver las cosas, pero no es una mala persona. —Salazar finalizo su frase de forma diplomática, con las manos juntas en ademan de explicación.

— ¡Y sigue dejándome mal! _En fin_ , —Harry se encontró estrechando manos con él—. Richard Cadwallader, pequeñín. Es un placer conocerte. —

—A-Ah… ah… el placer es mío, Señor Cada - Cad- Er…—

Vio a Salazar hacer una pequeña mueca, quizá era una pequeña sonrisa. El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada. —Cadwallader. Y ya se, ya se, es un nombre de lo más étnico. Llámame Richard niño, O Ric'. Sin tapujos —Palmeo su hombro con confianza. Harry asintió, aun cohibido. Estaba _bastante seguro_ de que los adultos _no_ discutían de esa forma. ¿Estaban discutiendo, no? Harry se rasco la cabeza con confusión.

Haciendo memoria luego de ese día, Harry acepto en un confuso silencio que el hombre era alguien _raro._ No un malo-raro. Un _raro-extraño._ Un _raro-curioso._ Diferente pero muy amable. Si bien Harry no había visto a nadie más _grande_ que Tío Vernon antes del Señor Salazar – _mucho más alto que Vernon_ –, Richard mismo era notablemente más _grande_ que Salazar. No en altura, ellos solo se llevaban muy pocos centímetros –Harry sonrió orgulloso, recordando la medida de su pequeña regla recta–, lo que era muy poco. Ni siquiera unos cuantos dedos.

Era como comparar a dos gatos de la Sra. Figg: El Señor Prince era delgado, alto y se veía más o menos bien. No como el vecino que hacia ejercicio en el Numero 8 – _él tenía musculo, Harry lo había visto cuando salía a correr._ El Señor Cada –Cad… – _eh, Richard_. Sí. El Señor Richard tenía los brazos más gruesos, la espalda más ancha, y también se veía más fuerte que el señor Salazar –eso no le obvio un golpe con la palma en la nuca por parte de la Señorita Gwendoline, que le regaño por llegar de improviso y sin más. – _"¿Que no pensaba en que tenía que comer también?"–._ En silencio, Harry se preguntó si sería el _esposo_ de la Señorita Gwendoline. Tía Petunia decía que las mujeres casadas se presentaban con el apellido de sus maridos, así que seguro no era eso. Además, El Señor Salazar y el Señor Richard parecían llevarse muy bien pese a ser tan diferentes.

Lo principal que Harry notaba era la _alborotada_ mata de cabello _rojo_ sobre la cabeza del Señor Richard; Harry nunca había visto a nadie con el cabello rojo, y Richard no tenia en el cabello cualquier rojo, era _Rojo Oscuro,_ cual mantel de navidad. Y no era tinte: La barba, cejas y vello de los brazos del Señor Richard eran del mismo tono de rojo que su melena carmín – _¡Un León! ¡El señor Richard parecía un León!_ Harry sonrió al finalmente dar con la comparación.

.

.  
.

— ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?—

—No es nada. —

— _Leonard_. —

Salazar frunció el ceño, a la par que su hermana hacia aquella pregunta. Ambos estaban concentrados en el antebrazo derecho de Cadwallader. Richard tenía el brazo flexionado hacia sí, a modo de exposición, dejando ver una venda cercana al codo y vena interna, algo lejana a la manga del polo blanco que traía bajo la gruesa chaqueta de color verde. Harry jugueteaba con sus pies, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras los adultos discutían. Ambos azabaches adultos fruncieron el ceño al Cadwallader, quien les sonrió de forma tímida y algo nerviosa.

—De verdad, _Gwen._ No es nada. —Richard sonrió de la forma más amable que pudo. Era algo incómodo que el niño de hecho eligiera no prestar atención ante una discusión con una persona nueva—. Me he vendado una herida de campo para que no me molestara contra la tela de la chaqueta. Me la he hecho hace más de dos semanas y ya está cicatrizada. —

Gwendoline frunció la nariz, imaginando la fea herida que seguro tenía bajo la venda que le rodeaba el brazo. Probablemente aún tenía los puntos puestos, el muy descuidado. Salazar tan solo rodo los ojos, suspirando pesado mientras conociendo a su hermana mejor y previendo lo que estaba pensando. Concordaba con Richard, mejor ahorrarle el ver alguna marca hasta que pudiese estar seguro de que no se viese excesivamente _mal._ Richard debía de cuidar mejor de sí mismo cuando trabajase.

Salazar extrapolo sus pensamientos, dándole una palmada a Cadwallader en la espalda mientras le repetía que _"tuviese cuidado, gran tonto descuidado"_. Richard tan solo soltó una risotada, regresándole las palmadas a Salazar mientras que exclamaba algo en un alegre español. Por la reacción de Salazar –rodar los ojos– seguro había sido algún comentario tonto a modo de broma. _Richard debía de dejar de bromear para aligerar el ambiente. Muchas veces, era innecesario._

—Harry, —Prince varón aparto la mano de Cadwallader de su hombro, con gesto diplomático—. ¿Puedes ir un rato a la sala? Tenemos hablar algunos temas delicados de adultos. —

—Oh…—El niño choco su mirada verde con los calmos ojos grises de Salazar—. Está bien. —

Fue sorpresivo el como el pequeño Potter hacia caso de la orden de Salazar sin chistar ni media replica: otro niño habría empezado un escándalo para poder quedarse. Gwendoline y Richard observaron al niño bajarse de la silla. Salazar le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y le recomendó algún libro de cuentos de la estantería. _"Hay un par con ilustraciones muy interesantes. Uno tiene un dragón que ocupa tres páginas."_ Potter salió corriendo ante la noticia, incrédulo y emocionado.

— ¿…Y quién es el niño? —Richard se recostó en el respaldo de la silla con las manos en la nuca y una pintoresca sonrisa adornando su rostro. Ambos Prince sabían que haría puesto los pies sobre la mesa de haber estado en la sala.

Gwendoline bebió de su té. —Uno de los vecinos. Cosa que sabrías si hubieses avisado que venias. —Salazar soltó un suspiro de resignación cuando dejo un plato de pasta _–tallarines–_ , humeante y oloroso a especias frente al pelirrojo, tomando asiento al otro lado de la mesa.

Richard parpadeo, aun con un bocado de pasta en la boca mientras veía a Gwendoline con algo similar a la confusión. _[¿Y ahora qué le pasa?]_ —Termina de comer. —Salazar le codeo, instándolo.

De por mientras, Harry exploraba la sala, y de hecho los tres adultos podían verlo perfectamente desde la cocina. —…parece un niño algo tímido. —Empino el vaso para terminarlo rápido. Se aclaró la garganta un poco. — ¿Por qué lo has mandado a la sala? Pude irme al auto y ya. —

—Yo te habría enviado al baño. —Gwendoline dio una mueca entre burla y seriedad, incomodando al pelirrojo—. Apestas a gato mojado, _Ricky_. —

 _— ¡Gwen! —_

—Se notaba a leguas que el pobre se impactó contigo. Es un niño muy reservado. —Salazar agito su té, ignorado la burlesca risita de su hermana y los lloriqueos de su _hermano postizo._

Richard sudo la gota gorda. — _Diantres._ Dicho así parezco hasta intimidante. —Trato de sonreír, nervioso.

—Tienes el doble de mi constitución, y eres _obviamente_ más fuerte que yo. —

—En resume: eres un gato grande y muy vago, Ricky. —

— _¡Oh, por favor!_ —

Richard bufo, hastiado en la única silla de la cocina que podía ser vista desde el ángulo en el cual Potter poseía visión al cuarto donde los adultos charlaban. Harry les miro, asomándose lo mejor que pudo con cara de circunstancia desde la sala cuando vio al Señor Richard hacer su queja inentendible con aire exasperado. Potter se encogió de hombros con confusión y se sentó en el sofá. _|Oh! ¡Dibujos!|_ Curioseo el libro contento, admirando las imágenes pintadas en acuarelas. _¡Qué libro más bonito!_

Cadwallader se recostó de forma pesada, luciendo exasperado y harto del interrogatorio. — _Tuve suficiente del jefe hoy para que encima os burléis de mí. Par de enormes pardillos-_ —

—Ingles, Ricky. —Gwendoline le dio una palmadita en el brazo, como a un niño pequeño.

— ¡Estoy cansado! ¡Llevo despierto desde las cuatro de la madrugada! —

Ella le sonrió a juego. —Eres un vago sin remedio. —Canturreo.

— ¡Que quiera dormir no significa quesea un vago-!—

— ¿Podrías decirnos cómo te hiciste eso en el brazo? —Salazar interrumpió la absurda discusión con aquella pregunta, siendo el adulto serio en la habitación.

Ambos pararon de inmediato, cortados por la acotación de Salazar. Las reacciones fueron distintas, pero ambos Cadwallader coincidían en su terquedad sobre el tema: Gwendoline le miraba acusadoramente, casi reclamando la distracción sobre el tema de forma acusadora. _–"¡Aja! ¡Nos has distraído apropósito!"_ –; Richard, por otro lado, se rascaba con incomodidad la nuca mientras mira hacia otra parte. La descuidada barba que le adornaba el rostro y su cabello a medio peinar le daban un aspecto aún más acabado con el cansancio que lleva encima. Prince sabía que no quería hablar del tema, quizá por ser algo vergonzoso, pero Richard sabía que ninguno de los hermanos Prince estaría tranquilo hasta saber que paso con exactitud.

Salazar exhalo. —Iré a ver como esta nuestro pequeño invitado. _Tú,_ por otro lado, puedes empezar tu defensa del caso frente a la _fiscal_. Con permiso. —

.

.

 _"Y el gran ser llevo a la hermosa princesa por sobre el acantilado y prado, dejándole con seguridad al otro lado del risco, donde ella podía ver la hermosura de su pequeño y secreto mundo. Segura y resguardada de todo el mal…"_

Harry alzo la cabeza en cuanto sintió el peso al otro lado del sofá, dando un respingo. Luego de un rato largo de esperar a los otros adultos, movió con curiosidad las páginas de aquel libro pesado que estaba sobre la mesa de café luego de encogerse de hombros. Los dibujos eran hermosos, y los colores cálidos y bonitos. LA historia tampoco era mala, y le recordaba un poco a Harry el cómo se sentía cuando los Dursley no le dejaban en la alacena. Curioso, miro hacia el otro extremo del sofá: De forma calma, el Señor Salazar mantenía ambas manos con los dedos entrelazados sobre su estómago; sonreía con calma, y eso tenía a Harry un poco confundido.

Salazar miro de reojo el libro abierto en sus piernas. — ¿Te gusta la lectura? —Potter asintió con la cabeza, sus pequeñas manos mantenían cuidadosamente abierto el tomo—. Me alegro. Es un cuento para niños, lo presente a la editorial hace unos meces. Luche bastante para que aceptaran al ilustrador, es alguien muy meticuloso. —

— ¿"Meticuloso"? ¿Qué es eso?—

—Se refiere a alguien que se fija mucho en los detalles. —

Harry soltó un _"Ah",_ de entendimiento mientras volvía a mirar el libro. Durante un rato Potter solo se dedicó a mirar las páginas que más le gustaban y preguntarle a Señor Prince partes de la historia. –como por qué había solo un dragón en el cuento, y muchas personas en el pueblo de la princesa. Salazar tan solo contesto que era metáfora, y que debía terminar de leer el cuento si quería saber más. Luego de un rato hizo una mueca al mirar a la cocina. La señorita Gwendoline y el Señor Richard se estaban tardando mucho.

En la cocina, la situación se mantenía igual de tensa. —…Tuve un pequeño descuido. —Richard desvió la mirada, sintiendo a quemarropa los ojos azules de Gwendoline juzgando su argumento. _Mentira,_ pesaba ambos. Nunca era exactamente un descuido. Richard no era un novato—. Uno de los implicados tenía un arma corto punzante consigo, no reaccione a tiempo…—

Salazar salto en su silla en cuanto escucho a Gwendoline gemir de frustración, soltándole un improperio a Richard en _Gales. -| ¿De aquí a cuando Gwendoline sabe Gales?|_ Salazar parpadeo, estupefacto.

— ¿…e-está todo bien? —Harry era un poquito más confiado en el Numero 17, pero aun así se cohibía en ocasiones cuando quería preguntar algo. Parecía _temer_ hacer alguna pregunta, como se pensase que Salazar o Gwendoline (Y ahora, Richard) fuesen a reaccionar de mala manera ante su curiosidad. — ¿Señor Salazar? —

Prince se mantuvo distraído.

—Señor Salazar. Señor…—

— ¿Ah? —Salazar giro su rostro a Harry, y sacudió su línea de pensamientos lo más lejos posible, frotándose el pelo con cansancio. Harry repitió su pregunta, algo más confiado—. No, no. No ocurre nada malo. —Indico agitando la mano.

—…Pero la Señorita se ve molesta…—

—Está molesta. —Concedió Prince—. A decir verdad, también lo estoy yo. Nos preocupamos por Richard, pero en ciertas ocasiones pareciese que _él_ no se preocupa por sí mismo. —

Harry parpadeo, confuso. —Pero él es un adulto…—No tenían por qué cuidar a un adulto. El Señor Richard era **enorme.**

Salazar asintió, como si leyese sus pensamientos. —Lo es. Lo es… Pero, también es Policía, —Explico de forma paciente—, lo que es un trabajo muy peligroso. —Salazar se acomodó en su asiento, buscando una posición más cómoda—. Debe enfrentarse a gente mala, y nos preocupa que se haga daño o que resulte con heridas graves. Nunca sabemos si vendrá uno de sus compañeros –o su jefe, a decirnos que está en el hospital. — _O en la morgue._

Por supuesto, Prince tenía el tacto suficiente como para no decir eso último frente a un niño de ocho años. O frente a cualquier niño, en especial uno tan reservado y tímido como lo era Harry.

—Ah…—

Potter, en honor a sus pensamientos, había asentido con la cabeza, cohibida. En silencio, ambos se mantuvieron sentados en la sala durante algunos minutos más. Salazar siguió apuntando imágenes del libro cuando veía a Harry detenerse en las páginas más detalladas –o grandes.

El que estuviesen muy preocupados por el Señor Richard tenía sentido, al menos para lo que Harry conocía del Señor Salazar y la Señorita Gwendoline. Ambos parecían muy _preocupados_ por el otro, e incluso de _preocupaban_ por Harry –Harry, quien era solo un niño problema al que sus propios tíos no querían ni a una milla de distancia. Con eso sobre la mesa, tenía sentido de que se preocupasen por otras personas, en especial si eran su familia. El Señor Salazar y la Señorita Gwendoline eran personas muy _amables_ para lo que Harry concebía posible en su pequeña cabeza.

El Señor Prince nunca gritaba, nunca desdeñaba o se colocaba de aquel tono purpura-remolacha que Tío Vernon solía usar cuando estaba _especialmente_ molesto –o furioso. La Señorita Gwendoline nunca espiaba a los vecinos, nunca cuchicheaba con las vecinas, ni tampoco fruncía los labios con cara de asco como Tía Petunia hacia casi a diario. Y ninguno de los dos obligaba a Harry a hacer nada en particular. –No jardinería, no limpieza, y especialmente nada cerca de la cocina, la estufa, o cualquier cosa corta-punzante que usase el Señor Salazar para preparar los alimentos. Aun cuando Harry se quedase a comer, o incluso a dormir la siesta durante la tarde.

Harry jugo con sus pies, pensando más en ello. El Señor Richard no parecía una mala persona. Solo era un poquito… ¿enorme? Harry se había asustado un poco al verlo, porque realmente parecía un gran y enorme León. Por como hablaba el señor Salazar, el señor Richard parecía un niño grande. Se preguntaba en silencio sobre las palabras del Señor Prince, pues no sabía a ciencia cierta si la amabilidad nacida del cariño se extendería hacia un vecino recién conocido, como lo era Harry, o si era _normal_ en esta familia el ser gentiles con todo el mundo en general.

.

.

.

— _¡Ah-ha-ha~!_ ¡Usted debe ser el Señor Dursley! —

Alegre, Richard estrecho de forma vigorosa la mano del obeso hombre, que farfullaba sorprendido debido a su saludo. Lógicamente, Vernon no tenía ni la menor idea de quien diantres fuese aquel tipo, y no le apetecía en lo más mínimo lidiar con él –salvo para recuperar su mano gorda, la cual el hombre soltó en aquel momento.

— ¡Richard _Cadwallader_ , Señor Dursley! —Vernon sintió un espasmo. _Étnico_. Un condenado nombre étnico. —, es un placer conocerlo. Salazar comento que usted vendría a recoger al pequeño Harry. Su sobrino es un niño de lo más encantador. Y muy atento también, seguro es todo un orgullo. —

El pelirrojo agito con energía la mano del rechoncho y obeso hombre, dando su mejor sonrisa de amabilidad y calidez. Richard decidió que podía cortar su habladuría clásica de bienvenida allí, satisfecho de haberse presentado de la forma más afable posible –afable para Richard, quien tendía a tratar algo… a tratar _con guantes_ a las personas que le daban muy mala espina. Rasgo que le había ayudado en el departamento de policía.

—Vernon Dursley. —Farfullo ahogado Dursley, debido al enérgico apretón de manos. El hombre era _literalmente_ más alto, fornido y grande que él—. ¿Puedo saber quién es usted? Tenía entendido que solo Vivian dos personas aquí. —Vernon no creía poder soportar a otro vecino loco –pareciese fisicoculturista o no. Prince-escritor y Prince-Abogada eran suficientes para los nervios de Vernon.

Cadwallader sonrió afable. —Ah, no me sorprende. —Sacudió la mano—. Soy primo de Gwendoline. Necesitaba hacer una parada por unos días antes de irme a Londres, y Salazar ha tenido la amabilidad de recibirme dada la emergencia. —Explico, con calma y una expresión amable.

—Ah…—

—Sí. Mi trabajo es un desastre y me han hecho tomar la quincena*. ¡Harry! —Cadwallader giro, llamando adentro—. ¡Harry, tu tío está aquí! ¡Por favor deja todo donde lo encontraste, yo ordenare lo que no sepas donde va! —

 _"¡Voy Señor Ric'!"_ Harry chillo desde el piso de arriba, y bajo las escaleras corriendo unos segundos después. Con un pequeño asentimiento de parte de Cadwallader, Harry abrazo su mochila, saludo a Vernon respetuosamente, y camino a la puerta de la salida.

Caminando a la salida, Vernon no ignoro su picor de malestar. —Si puedo saber, ¿Dónde están los Prince? —Inquirió.

—Ah. —Richard se rasco la nuca—. Gwendoline tuvo un caso de emergencia en la corte y Salazar necesitaba ir a comprar unas cosas en Londres. —Se rasco la nuca—. Gwen no volverá hasta el domingo siguiente, pero Salazar debería volver en unas horas. Disculpe los inconvenientes.

— ¡Adiós Señor Richard! —Harry sacudió la mano hacia él—. ¡Suerte con la policía! —

 _¡¿Policía?!_

— ¡Gracias Harry, pórtate bien!—

Vernon sintió que le daba un sincope.

* * *

Hasta aquí. Lo sé. Todo raro.

Otro capítulo más de TFV. La Familia Prince es más grande de lo que parece, y con la incorporación de Richard a escena, tenemos a alguien menos regio y más bromista para amenizar el ambiente. No creo que Harry tuviera nunca un vecino que no le tratase de forma indiferente, y ahora, con Salazar al frente, Gwendoline a un costado y Richard al otro, hay un pequeño grupo de 'Apoyo a Harry'.

Veamos que nos depara el futuro.

 ** _—Kaira._**


End file.
